Dead Space: Extraction (comics)
Dead Space: Extraction is a comic based in the video game of the same name. It was published by Image Comics and is written by Antony Johnston (Who also wrote Dead Space and the first comics' dialogue), with art by Ben Templesmith. Story Summary The story began with a conversation between Nicole Brennan and Isaac Clarke over the news of Nicole's recent relocation and promotion. Isaac seemed to be taking it harder than Nicole which prompted his girlfriend and fiancé to lighten the mood by cracking jokes over Isaac's own failure to propose to her, being the reason why they were not both assigned to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. The conversation and scene culminated with a solemn goodbye as Nicole boarded a shuttle to the Ishimura. The next scene took place in Dr. Terrence Kyne's office, two days prior to extraction. A conversation over Harris’ insanity quickly turned awkward as Nicole inadvertently offended the doctor by stating that all of the “colony crazies” are Unitologists. Kyne pointedly corrected her insensitivity as Nicole left politely. Shortly after extraction, Nicole is shown reflecting on the impact of the Marker on much of the crew. She noted the peculiarity that the medical crew was cut considerably and what little staff remained was switched out with many people with whom she is unfamiliar. She and her assistant, Perry debated the morality of Captain Mathius’ no-fly order. Nicole is confident that Mathius’ decision is keeping the Ishimura safe. Despite her brave face, she confessed her own fear to herself: “Patients were hallucinating, self-harming; suffering severe depression, raving about monsters…it would take more than a no-fly order to stop this.” Perry interrupted her thoughts as he bursted into the room, ranting about a dozen injured colonists who are apparently gravely injured. Before he can finish, a communications link opened. Alissa Vincent contacted Nicole regarding four colonists who " just snuck their way on board". She went on to request that Nicole should check them for infection. Dr. Brennan obliged, asking Vincent to bring them to Quarantine. The following scene nearly mirrored the viewpoint from Extraction. Nicole became somewhat obsessed with Lexine's odd neural patterns, insisting that there was something that she could nearly pinpoint if it were not for the lack of proper equipment in Quarantine. After the group left, Nicole stumbled upon Mathius’ body in the morgue. It was at that point that she realized the gravity of the situation. Nicole returned to her room to find Perry sitting at his desk. As she walked into the room, a Necromorph bursted through an overhead vent and decapitated him swiftly. Nicole quickly concluded that these must be the monsters which the patients are raving about. She and her escorts barely escaped as they riveted a barricade over the door. Assured of their safety, Nicole and a couple of security officers parted ways from the group. She noted that Eckhardt and Lexine do not seem to fit the scenario, assuming that they must look to the others for protection. This was the last time that Nicole saw any of them. Shortly after, Nicole received a wide cast transmission asking for assistance with the rapidly increasing number of patients in Sick Bay 2. She responded eagerly, but her attempt to leave is barred by a guard who recommended that she should stay in the room. Nicole used this time to further analyze Lexine's scans. After some reflection, she began to see patterns within points where the wave lines crossed. Once again, a Necromorph bursted into the room, interrupting her thoughts. After the guard is killed, Nicole is forced to make a run for it. Luckily, she is able to make it to Sick Bay 2. The situation was worse than anyone could imagine. There were far more patients than staff and supplies were scarce. Out of options, Nicole ordered the use of all of the available medical kits. She knew that they will not save anyone, but the least she can do is to ease the pain before death. Even these ran out before long. Hopelessly, she began to doubt that she will see Isaac again. Concluding that there was nothing more she could do, she turned back to Lexine's scans. She analyzed the patterns more closely. As she let herself be mesmerized by the patterns, she fell asleep. She awoke, screaming after seeing herself surrounded by Necromorphs. After holding off a final wave, she turned once again to the patterns. This time, she connected them with the symbols found on the Marker. Nicole decided that she could sequence the patterns and create a cure for the infection. This motivation ended as quickly as it began, however, after she realized that she lacked most of the equipment needed to do so. This was her last shred of hope. Realizing that there is no hope, she sat at her desk and opened a transmission addressed to Isaac: "Isaac, it is me. I wish I could talk to you." Trivia *This comic is the first installment in the Dead Space universe to portray Earth. In addition, this is the first installment in the Dead Space universe to not begin with a video log, but it did conclude with one. * Nicole is the only known person in the entire Dead Space universe that discovered a cure for the Marker's influence, but died with the idea. *Terrence Kyne differed greatly from his in-game and ''Downfall'' counterparts. He appeared much younger and in better shape in the Dead Space: Extraction comics. *Nicole's final line is her first line in Dead Space. *Pages of the comic can be found in the ninth episode of Battlefield Hardline on Independence Day in Julian Dawes' Penthouse on a table. Gallery File:Dsex1p1p2.jpg| File:Dsex1p1p2_2.jpg| File:Deadspaceextraction_p3.jpg| File:Deadspaceextraction_p4.jpg| File:Deadspaceextraction p5.jpg| File:Deadspaceextraction_p6.jpg| File:Deadspaceextraction_p7.jpg| File:1361423-ds_extraction1_super.jpg| es:Dead Space: Extraction (cómic) Extraction